cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
1-3: My First Fan
Level Summary Story Start Nina: Let me explain. Nina: The Ari-Selection Audition is held regularly. It's organized by Kate, a member of Meryl's Unit. Toni: '''It's a weird name...Oh, It's like 'Aries' and 'Selection,' right? '''Nina: Right. So many people wanted to get close to Meryl, they came up with this to make things easier. Thia: So if you pass the audition, you get to meet Meryl, is the how it works? Nina: You don't just get to meet her, you get a chance to challenge her Princess outfit too. Nina: It's not something to rush into if you don't have faith in your abilities. Thia: Princess outfit...? That sounds cool! Toni: '''Don't get ahead of yourself - you don't even have any '''fans yet. Concentrate on that first. Thia: Aw, now I want to know about it more than ever. So what should I do to get fans? Toni: First of all, get more people to check out your outfits and impress them with your skills. Toni: Tokimeki is created from genuine human sentiment. You can't get it any other way. Nina: Ever since the meteor shower, all the planets are suffering from a lack of Tokimeki. Nina: Here on Aries it isn't too bad, but there are places out there that have taken serious damage. Nina: We all rely on Tokimeki for so much, I don't know what we'd do if we lost it completely. Thia: I see... No wonder it's so important for CocoDolls to create more. Nina: By the way, the bubbles you see floating around here are something similar to Tokimeki. Nina: But they're not pure enough or something, so they can't be used as an energy source. Toni: It's the same for the edge of Cocorona or a big planet like Aries. Toni: They all need Tokimeki to support them. Do you see now how important your job is? Nina: Why do you always have to be so serious, Toni? Toni: I-I'm simply trying to encourage Thia to have a little common sense. Nina: Don't get so hung up on it. Meryl's motto is 'follow the rules but ignore common sense!' Toni: But that makes no sense... Nina: Heehee. Say, Thia. If you like I can check your outfit for you again. Nina: Every little bit helps to give you more experience, right? Thia: That's a great idea! Toni, what kind of outfit do you think should I use here? Toni: Rather than trying to be special, it's better to think about what the other person wants. Nina: Well, I'm from Aries, and most of us here love beauty and anything that's pretty. Thia: Oh, right - it's the planet of freedom! Maybe I'll go with the unisex look I tried before. End Nina: Nice! You're definitely improving. Thia: Wow, really? I'm glad you think so! Toni: Not bad. You've done a good job of working in what you learned from watching Meryl. Thia: Yay, a real compliment! Toni: A-All I'm saying is that it's a little better than before. Nina: Aw, come on. Just 'a little better' wouldn't have been enough to make me a fan. Thia: Wait, what? Nina, did you mean that...?! Nina: Would I lie to you? I'd love to see more of your outfits. Consider me your first fan! Thia: Wow, thank you! Toni, I have a fan! Toni: '''Yes, yes, I know, I'm right here. Congratulations, you did a good job. '''Thia: Yay! Thanks, Toni! Nina: You two make a great team. You kind of balance each other out. Toni: I-I don't know what you mean...! Nina: Sure, sure. Want to head on over to the [[Stage|'Stage']], Thia? Thia: '''Yeah, of course! '''Nina: Okay. Give it your best shot - I'll be rooting for you! Thia: My first stage... I'll do my best! Category:Incomplete Category:Work in Progress Category:Missing Information Category:Story Category:Aries Category:Level